Voltron Birthday Fics
by shybizombie
Summary: Uh, just birthday fics I came up with. Klance/Shatt/Shallura possibilities.


_AN (pre-chater) - I know this is a day late, I didn't have my creative juices flowing yesterday. I woke up with this song stuck in my head and an idea for what Lance gets Keith for his birthday, and wrote this piece before work. I will be writing a birthday piece for Lance,and publish it as the first "chapter" and this will move to second. I'm going to do it that way it's in the same order as what the fans have celebrated. This is a High School AU because why the fuck not. Not all of my birthday fics will be this AU, I know, they get boring. Some of the lyrics are altered to make more sense. Characters may be kind of OOC. I do not own Voltron, nor the some 'Same Love'._ **This is Lance singing. _This is Allura singing._ **_Link to lyrics:_ _._

* * *

I get off my bike and walk in the doors of Altea High. ' _This is weird there's no one here. Usually my friends are sitting outside, but it's kind of chilly, so it'd make sense that they're inside. I need to find Lance first, I need to talk to him.'_ "Keith!" I turn around and see Pidge, the genius who skipped 2 grades, and Hunk, the best chef I know, walking towards me. "Hey, Pidge. Hey, Hunk. Where is everyone?" "Come with us, buddy." "Wait, you two have something planned, don't you?" Hunk laughs, "Not us this time." "Hunk, pick him up. If we don't hurry, Lance is gonna chicken out. He's currently hiding under the stage." "Alright." Hunk replies, and picks me up, tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, as if I weigh nothing. "Hunk! Put me down! I can walk." I start hitting the Samoan between the shoulder blades. "No can do buddy. We have to hurry because the teachers are only giving us until 9 to be done with the gym." I stop hitting Hunk, and just drop limp against his back. Within 5 minutes, we're nearing the gym, and Hunk puts me down, only to have Pidge grab my wrist and pull me through the doors. I could've stopped her if I wanted to, but there was no point when Hunk was right behind me. And she's strong anyways, despite her appearance. When we get completely inside, the entire school is sitting in the beachers. They cheer when we come in. We recently won Nationals in soccer, thanks to me, Lance, and Pidge. I see Allura and Shiro talking to someone under the make-shift stage. ' _Must be Lance. I wonder what's going on.'_ Pidge drags me to a seat in the front row of the center stage. "Hunk, go tell Lance we're ready." Pidge shoves me to sit on the seat, and the occupies the spot on one side. Hunk disappears, only to reappear a few minutes later. "Guys, what's going on. Why would Lance chi-" Then there's a tap over the sound system.

"Uh, hey everyone." I look to the stage, where said Cuban is standing. ' _I've never seen Lance look so nervous in my life, not even in soccer.'_ "I know probably no one knows, nor do you care, but today is Keith Kogane's birthday. I stand up, ready to make a break out of the gym, but Hunk puts a hand on my shoulder. I hate when people know my birthday. Pidge found out through her brother, who is my brother's best friend. "I want to sing a song." I sit down at those words. "When Keith first transferred here, I started a rivalry with him, despite him having no interest in it. Then I found out how good of a soccer player he is when a teammate is hurt. Then, I found out he plays guitar, and rides a motorcycle, and so much other shit that I couldn't possibly name them all. This is for you, Mullet." That's when Allura joins him onstage, and the music starts.

 **When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay**

 **'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight**

 **I told my mom, tears rushing down my face**

 **She's like "Lance you've loved girls since before Pre-K, trippin'."**

 **Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?**

 **Bunch of stereotypes all in my head**

 **I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league."**

 **A pre-conceived idea of what it all meant**

 **For those that like the same sex**

 **Had the characteristics**

 **The right-wing conservatives think it's a decision**

 **And you can be cured with some treatment and religion**

 **Man-made rewiring of a pre-disposition**

 **Playing God, aw nah here we go**

 **America the brave still fears what we don't know**

 **And "God loves all his children" is somehow forgotten**

 **But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago**

 **I don't know**

 _ **And I can't change**_

 _ **Even if I tried**_

 _ **Even if I wanted to**_

 _ **And I can't change**_

 _ **Even if I tried**_

 _ **Even if I wanted to**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 **If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me**

 **Have you read the YouTube comments lately?**

 **"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily**

 **We've become so numb to what we're saying**

 **Our culture founded from oppression**

 **Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em**

 **Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board**

 **A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it**

 **"Gay" is synonymous with the lesser**

 **It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion**

 **Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment**

 **The same fight that led people to walk-outs and sit-ins**

 **It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference**

 **Live on and be yourself**

 **When I was at church they taught me something else**

 **If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed**

 **That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned**

 **When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless**

 **Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen**

 **I might not be the same, but that's not important**

 **No freedom 'til we're equal, damn right I support it**

 **(I don't know)**

 _ **And I can't change**_

 _ **Even if I tried**_

 _ **Even if I wanted to**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 **We press play, don't press pause**

 **Progress, march on**

 **With the veil over our eyes**

 **We turn our back on the cause**

 **'Til the day that we can be united by law**

 **When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart**

 **A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are**

 **And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all**

 **But it's a damn good place to start**

 **No law is gonna change us**

 **We have to change us**

 **Whatever God you believe in**

 **We come from the same one**

 **Strip away the fear**

 **Underneath it's all the same love**

 **About time that we raised up**

 _ **And I can't change**_

 _ **Even if I tried**_

 _ **Even if I wanted to**_

 _ **And I can't change**_

 _ **Even if I tried**_

 _ **Even if I wanted to**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 _ **He keeps me warm**_

 _ **Love is patient**_

 _ **Love is kind**_

 _ **Love is patient**_

 _ **Love is kind**_

 _ **(Not crying on Sundays)**_

 _ **Love is patient**_

 _ **(Not crying on Sundays)**_

 _ **Love is kind**_

 _ **(I'm not crying on Sundays)**_

 _ **Love is patient**_

 _ **(Not crying on Sundays)**_

 _ **Love is kind**_

 _ **(I'm not crying on Sundays)**_

 _ **Love is patient**_

 _ **(Not crying on Sundays)**_

 _ **Love is kind**_

 _ **(I'm not crying on Sundays)**_

 _ **Love is patient**_

 _ **Love is kind**_

The music fades out, and I'm speechless. "To everyone who hasn't figured it out, I swing both ways. It was something I refused to come to terms with because I was afraid of rejection by everyone, especially my team. But then you showed up, Keith. And you were blatantly open about being gay, and everyone accepted you, despite how many time the team jokes about you hitting on them. And I may be bi, but right now, I am severely gay for you, Keith." Everyone gasps, including me. Then the applauding starts. I stand as Lance makes his way to the edge of the stage and jumps down. I walk over to him and grab the front of his shirt in my fists, earning a gasp from the grown. "What… The Hell, McClain?" "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I ran from my problems just like everything else. I understand why you wouldn't like me, but I needed to come out anyways so I just thou-" I cut him off by kissing him, earning a cheer from the crowd.. "You talk too much, McClain." I drop his shirt and take his hand as Pidge and Hunk come over. "Alright everyone, get to class!" Shiro's recognizable face can be heard. "Except you 4, get to work taking down the stage." "Yes, sir." We reply. "Huh," Suddenly there's an arm around my neck, and one around Lance's. And Leo's face is between us. "Guess you could hit on Lance and it would've been fine Kogane. Congrats and happy birthday." He walks away. "Happy birthday, Babe." I turn and see Lance smiling his sunshine smile. Not his smirk, but a smile. "Thank you, Lance."

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Thanks for reading! Check out my other fics, Voltron Athletic High School, and Son of a Preacher Man. I promise the second is not talking about religion too much. It's just based off another song._


End file.
